


Day #19: All the Possibilities

by Accal1a



Series: December Nickels Insanity [19]
Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux, Sidewinder Series - Abigail Roux
Genre: Boys In Love, M/M, Missed Connections, Missed Opportunities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-07 13:40:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16855024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accal1a/pseuds/Accal1a
Summary: Kelly worries about all the time they've missed.





	Day #19: All the Possibilities

"You're thinking awfully loud there, Kels." Nick said, hugging Kelly closer.

Kelly had his head on Nick's chest, listening to his heart beat as Nick carded his hand through his hair. He looked up so he could see Nick's face, then flopped onto his back.

Nick moved so he as leaning on his elbow instead, looking down at his fiancé.

"I just…" Kelly started, but then words seemed to fail him.

Nick started to get worried. "Kels?"

"I love that we're together, I love you." Kelly continued.

Nick felt a cold wave sweep through him. Was Kelly about to break up with him? It sure sounded like it. What was he going to do if that were the case?

Kelly sighed, not realising the turmoil of the man next to him.

"Kels, are you…um…is this a breakup speech? Because I really don't want a…"

"What?" Kelly said, completely shocked and turning to stare at his partner, mirroring his pose. "Why? No of course not, what the fuck?"

Nick laughed, but even to his own ears it sounded forced. He slapped Kelly playfully on the shoulder. "Don't fucking do that, babe. Jesus fucking Christ."

Kelly laughed then. "Sorry, I wasn't…I just…"

Nick stroked his free hand down the side of Kelly's face, and Kelly turned his face so that he could place a kiss to the centre of Nick's palm.

"What's wrong?" Nick asked softly.

Kelly flopped back to the bed, putting one arm behind his head as he stared at the ceiling. "We've known each other, been together fifteen years, Nicko."

"Yes?" Nick said, stretching the word out in confusion.

"But we've only been _together_ for one." Kelly continued, his eyes tracing the roof of the boat, noting the imperfections of the ceiling that he always looked at when he couldn't sleep.

_Oh._

"What were we doing? Why didn't we _know_?"

"Kels…"

"We were instantly connected, instantly friends, instantly confidantes. How did we not know?"

"Kels…"

"You know things about me that no-one else knows, secrets that I've thought in the deep of night that no-one even has a clue about…and you've known them _ten years_. This isn't telling everything you know to a partner, this was me sharing my soul with you a decade ago."

"Kels…"

"And I know that people have friends, of course I know that. You guys were my _brothers_. I'd kill and die for you…but we've always had a…

"Kels!"

"What?" Kelly replied, finally turning his head.

"Babe, it wasn't the time then. We couldn't have done it in the Corp, and you know full well we needed space after it. It wasn't the right time then. It is now. We can make the most of it, there's no use hashing over the past. We're here now. Together. I love you."

Kelly took a moment to just stare at his partner, to let the truth of his words sink in. He was right. "I love you too, Nicko." He whispered. "I can't wait for our future together."

"Me either." Nick said. He smiled, then pulled Kelly into a chaste kiss, the feeling behind it not lost on either man.

**Author's Note:**

> Come and visit the [Cut & Run Discord Server](https://discord.gg/vvy6c76) and join us as we discuss/scream about this awesome series.


End file.
